Gundam Academy
by Zooropa
Summary: A few years after peace was founded on the colonies, some girls turn up in the Preventors academy run by our fabulous five. Humor, adventure, and some romance in later chaps. Did u know Heero has a lil sis? ^_^


Wufei, Duo, and Quatre were lounging on the window seat, watching the new recruits filing into the Preventer armed forces acad

Wufei, Duo, and Quatre were lounging on the window seat, watching the new recruits filing into the Preventer armed forces academy.

"There's more of them than there was last term," stated Quatre, for want of something to say to his silent friends.

"That's because we let Maxwell there help us write the entrance exam," said Wufei.

"Yeah," said Duo, then after a five second pause, "…HEY!!"

Quatre raised his eyes to the sky, as if looking for some divine assistance. "Well you're not exactly the brightest of pilots, are you?"

"Ex-pilots," moaned Wufei, still sore about the loss of their Gundams.

"C'mon Wufei, you know as well as I do that once peace had been restored to the colonies the world leadership had to confiscate any weapons that were a danger to the Peacecraft treaty."

Wufei lent on the windowsill, his hand in his hands. 

"Yeah…I know…" he murmured.

Wufei then narrowed his eyes threateningly at what he saw out of the window.

"Maxwell…" he sneered, without turning to look at Duo. "Just how easy did you make that exam?"

"Why Wu-wu?"

'Wu-wu' began to growl, "Because there's some _girls_ out there!"

As Duo scrambled to see out of the window, Quatre scolded Wufei. "Of all the ignorant, chauvinist things to say Wufei! All of those girls out there were in the top 10% of all candidates who got in to this school. And it wasn't just the exam they had to pass either! In fact…" Quatre ruffled some papers on his desk, and then shoved one in Wufei's face. "There! This girl, Hannah Thomas achieved the highest ever score for a theory exam. 120%!

I guess on an exam co-written by Duo that would make it (...subtract one-fifth…) 100%, but still!"

Wufei was still not convinced. "Pity she didn't get very high on her combat simulation! Feh! Women are weaklings!"

Quatre defended Hannah, "There are other ways of handling things Wufei! Violence should always be a last resort. Here's more proof for you, these two girls, Rowena Henderson and Katie Rowe got excellent scores on their stamina and endurance tests. They're obviously not 'weak'!

Wow! Look at this girl's statistics for the combat simulation! She beat all of the other candidates, male _and _female, and defeated a White Taurus mobile suit using only the standard Libra! The Taurus is the closest thing to a Gundam!"

Wufei snatched the paper with a disbelieving look on his face, and then studied the printouts, which contained graphs of speed and time against suits defeated, etc. His eyes widened as he handed the papers back to Quatre. "They…they're actually… pretty good…for a girl…of course. Who is she?"

"Her name is Jennifer Yuy. Hmm… Yuy… wouldn't that make her Heero's little sister?" Quatre cringed when he saw the look on Wufei's face. _"Oops!"___

"Oh yeah! I remember her!" Duo punched Wufei on the shoulder. "Wasn't she the one who trashed Nataku a couple of years back?"

Duo laughed at the memory. (Natuku is Wufei's prized Gundam.)

"And you were out of action for weeks trying to fix-"

Quatre clapped his hand over Duo's mouth, and then proceeded to persuade Wufei not to kill Duo. (Seems to have to do that a lot, doesn't he?)

"Wufei, please, you know the girl didn't mean what she did!"

"No, she just decided to take my Gundam 'for a spin', and then drove it over a cliff!"

"You can see by her test scores she's improved!"

"Women are weaklings!"

Duo had somehow managed to pry Quatre's hand away from his mouth, "Aawww, poor Wu-wu." As Wufei scowled at him, he grinned. "Oh well, you heard what Quatre said, maybe it's time some girls got in to the academy."

Quatre and Wufei stared open mouthed at the apparently intelligent remark made by their not-so-bright friend.

"Anyway, some of them might be cute!"

Whatdya think, should I continue? Review it and tell me…


End file.
